In general, the skills required for playing volleyball are serving (a method of throwing the ball and then hitting it over the net to start play), setting (a method of positioning on the ball to another player so that the other player may propel the ball across the net), passing (a method of moving the volleyball from one teammate to another teammate prior to moving the ball across the net), blocking (a method of preventing the opposing team from moving the ball back across the net) and spiking (a method of driving the ball with great energy into the opponent's side of the court).
As is well known, these skills are most often acquired by actual participation in the game of volleyball under game conditions and developing the skills by actually performing them in a game situation. However, in order to become more skilled in the game of volleyball, as is required when an individual advances from one skill level to the next, it is necessary to practice each of the skills considerably more often than is possible by actually playing the game itself in order to perfect the skills. In addition, to become truly skilled in the game of volleyball the above skills and techniques must become "second nature" such that a volleyball player's selection of any of these skills in an actual volleyball situation is on a cognitive or automatic level rather than something that the player has to consciously consider each time the player is engaged in the game of volleyball. In order to accomplish this goal, each of the techniques must be practiced and repeated a multitude of times.
Therefore, an apparatus which would assist a user to repeatedly and efficiently practice the above skills would be very useful in improving that user's skills. In addition an apparatus which would allow the user, or an individual coaching the user, to "take apart" each of the above skills such that the different features (such as hand position, arm velocity, leaping ability) could be worked on and analysed separately would also be very useful in teaching and improving those skills.
In addition, to attain any degree of excellence in playing volleyball or other like sports, proper form is extremely important and in order to attain that proper form, regular practice is required.
Furthermore, it is highly advantageous for a player to be able to practice under realistic, simulated conditions. In that way the player may repeat the different techniques necessary to participate in the game far more often than the opportunity to do so would be presented in the gamelike situation while closely approximating actual game conditions. Also, the ability to practice under simulated conditions allows a player to practice when neither the facilities nor the additional playing partners needed are unavailable.
One prior art apparatus for teaching volleyball techniques and skills is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,950 ('950) which discloses an apparatus which holds a volleyball between two foam pads such that the user may place the ball in the apparatus and then strike it. While the '950 apparatus has some use in teaching blocking and spiking, it is not helpful in teaching the other above-described techniques necessary for playing volleyball. In addition, after the ball inserted into the '950 apparatus is struck it must be retrieved. Finally, since the volleyball is not free moving when being used with the '950 apparatus, the '950 apparatus does not approximate actual game conditions.
Another known volleyball technique apparatus is the Spiking Practice Unit disclosed in SPORTIME.RTM. Products Catalog, 1987 Spring Summer edition, pg.72. This apparatus is comprised of a volleyball suspended from an adjustable stand; the ball being held in place by a breakaway VELCRO.RTM. sling. This apparatus suffers from some of the same problems as the '950 apparatus (e.g., the ball must be retrieved and reloaded after each hit) and, in addition, since the ball is suspended from a flexible sling, the ball height may change when struck, thereby making it difficult to repeat a technique which requires a repeatable ball height.
Finally, both the '950 apparatus and the Spiking Practice Unit present a safety risk to both the user and any passersby. When the ball used in these devices is struck, it moves away from and is no longer joined to the devices. The ball may, as a result, strike an unsuspecting passerby. In addition, the ball may ricochet off of a nearby object and roll back under the user's feet (who may still be in the air after having jumped up to strike the ball), thereby causing the user to fall and possibly be injured.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a volleyball technique training apparatus which may be used to teach a full range of volleyball skills.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which allows for fast, efficient repetition of the particular skills being taught.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus to teach proper hand techniques when striking or otherwise impacting a volleyball.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that simulates the free moving nature of a volley ball in a `real game`, while the ball moves in a controlled path.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which may be used by individuals having a full range of skill levels and physiological ages.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that allows an individual to closely monitor or otherwise coach the user of the apparatus without fear of injury and without interferring with the user.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which may be used with minimal risk to passersby (and to a less extent, the user) of injury and which when not being used may be partially disassembled and stored away.
These and other objects will become apparent from the following description and claims in conjunction with the drawings which form a part of this disclosure.